Secrets
by ancazur
Summary: The newly-installed Empress of Begnion hates when people keep secrets, and she's CERTAIN that her Holy Guard is hiding something from her. Intentionally silly and fluffy.


_Gift fic for rosage :)_

* * *

The more footsteps she heard pattering around outside the cupboard, the more difficult it was for Sanaki to hold in her giggles. She kept her head low so she wouldn't knock it on the shelf above, burying her face in her folded knees so she wouldn't make any noise.

"If you don't find the Empress," she heard Tanith snarl, "I will have your head." She didn't sound happy, but Deputy Commander Tanith _never_ sounded happy. Someone yelped, and the sound of heavy boots receded out of the kitchen.

_But they don't know I'm right here_, she thought, clamping both hands over her grin.

"Nothing yet?" Sigrun sighed, apparently having just arrived. Her footsteps were light and easy compared to Tanith's stomping around.

"No." The reply was short, and the yelp of another guard was heard before he marched away. "This behavior is unbecoming of an empress."

"Tanith." Sigrun sighed, her voice closer to her hiding spot. "She's still a girl. Please be patient."

"And the ruler of Begn—" Her words were cut off, which piqued Sanaki's interest. Tanith was _never _cut off. Slowly and quietly, she pushed the cupboard door open a crack. They were out of her line of vision, which highly disappointed her. She _must_ know what had shocked Tanith into silence. But just as she poked her head out, their voices started up again.

"We are on duty," Tanith said, exasperated, but Sigrun only laughed.

"Apostle," Sigrun said, her footsteps approaching, "your curiosity will be the end of you." The cupboard door opened wide and, despite how quickly Sanaki huddled against the back wall, there was no hiding from the commander of the Holy Guard. Sigrun's slender hand located Sanaki's tiny one, easing her out of the cupboard.

"Unhand me!" Sanaki cried, pulling her hand away.

"My apologies, Empress." Sigrun bowed low.

"Are we ready yet?" Tanith had her back to them, but Sanaki could already tell when she was annoyed. _Especially_ when she began to march from the kitchen without waiting for a response. Sigrun looked down at Sanaki, smiling, and the apostle hated that they had to look down at her at all. She threw her head back as she followed Tanith to the royal hall.

It was another boring meeting with the senators. Sanaki sat at the head of the table, the back of her chair looming far above her head and her feet swinging freely. At least Prime Minister Sephiran sat nearby; he took care of all the boring business details. On her other side sat Sigrun, with Tanith beside her. Sanaki would stare at Deputy Commander Tanith until she noticed, then she would look away. And she did this throughout the entire meeting, not paying attention to a word Senators Valtome and Lekain were saying. They were old windbags.

Much to the senators' dismay she adjourned the meeting early—even though they had not completed the items on the agenda—claiming the room was too stuffy and she needed fresh air. And because she was the new apostle, and Begnion had been without one for a very long time, they complied. She tugged Sephiran's sleeve, urging him to join her in the garden. Of course, her Holy Guard wasn't far behind.

"You need to give the senators a chance," Sephiran said, once they were outside. "We are on your side."

"But meeting are so _boring_." Sanaki crouched in a bed of roses, plucking the largest ones.

"I will agree with that," he said with a chuckle. "But Empress, you must understand that…"

He continued talking, but Sanaki wasn't listening. As she picked roses, she watched Commander Sigrun. Tanith was saying something to her, but she was too far away to hear; Sigrun kept a permanent smile on her face as she made eye contact with the empress.

"Sephiran." She stood, shoving the small bouquet into his hands, the thorns catching on his sleeves. "I must talk with Sigrun."

"Of course." He rubbed his thumb and forefinger together, slowing the small trickle of blood. "We can go over and—"

"I want to go by myself. Wait here." Sanaki traipsed through the flowers—deliberately; everyone else was instructed to remain on the paths—looking up at Sigrun and Tanith as she approached. They both concealed small smiles, and she knew exactly why—she was short; she must have looked "cute" staring up at them with her serious face. Tanith was quick to wipe that smile off her face, but Sigrun only tilted her head slightly as she waited for the Empress to speak.

"You have a secret," Sanaki said, pointing to one and then the other. "There are no secrets from the Apostle."

"We would never hide anything from your Empress," Sigurn said, her voice laced in its typical sugar-sweetness.

She wouldn't believe it, though. They stood too close; only secret-keepers did such things. And that business in the kitchen. Sigurn had said _something_ to cut off Tanith, and she was determined to know what it was. She looked up at Tanith instead, whose expression remained stoic. She'd never get anything out of _her_. She was an impenetrable wall.

"Explain your behavior," she said. "I demand to know what you hide from me."

Sigrun crouched , and while Sanaki much preferred glaring at eye-level she resented that the commander had to crouch at all. She squared her shoulders, attempting to look taller. "On my honor, Empress, there are no secrets between us. It is my promise as Commander of the Holy Guard that I keep nothing from you."

Sanaki narrowed her eyes, then looked up at Tanith. "And you?"

"My duty is my life," she said simply.

The apostle nodded, seemingly satisfied with their renewed vows. For now. "Good. You are dismissed, then. I wish to be alone with Sephiran."

"As you command," they answered.

Sanaki turned on her heel and took the winding path back to the prime minister. Sephiran stood, extending his arms to her like he had been years since her departure. Sanaki hugged him tight, then took back her tiny flower bouquet.

"Feisty little thing," Tanith muttered.

"Tanith! Be respectful."

She turned her head slightly toward her commander. "I say this with the upmost respect."

Sanaki looked over her shoulder, scrunching up her face when noticing they were both still standing there. "Let us go," Sigrun said. "It appears we have the afternoon off."

Tanith moved first toward the covered archway, walking beneath its shadow as they advanced toward the garden's exit. "Don't be ridiculous," she replied. "The Holy Guard does not have 'time off.'" In reply, she felt a flutter of fingertips against her palm and heard a slight giggle as Sigrun caught up. Tanith glanced back at Sanaki and Prime Minister Sephiran, who were deeply engaged in conversation. She scowled and pulled her hand away, taking a sharp turn toward Sigrun's quarters.


End file.
